Childhood friends' Christmas
by Setus
Summary: They are childhood friends but now they seemed so far apart, that's what Renji thinks. Christmas is coming. Would he get anything special? RukiaXRenji oneshot.


This fic is to those guys who are trying to court a special girl and are trying very hard. Christmas is coming, perhaps a present for the special lady?

Also this is something I wrote for Childhood friends out there and RukiaXRenji fans, and something for christmas.

* * *

They were inseparable friends once.

They were childhood friends.

Many a times people can see how cute the two are together, how they survived as thieves, how they hunted. Somehow it is natural that they think they would eventually end up together. But perhaps there is still a long way to go.

Looking at him, people get the impression of a red-haired baboon, a hooligan, someone not to mess around with if you don't want a fractured arm or broken leg. But who would ever know beneath the rough exterior is sweet and tender, though he would never admit it, not even under the threat of the blade.

But who would deny the helplessness in his eyes when he saw her being taken away to become the princess of a noble family?

Who couldn't see the jealousness in his tone when she tried to cover for a guy that was not he?

Who would say he wasn't devastated to hear the news of her execution?

And who would not expect him to give his life to save her?

Despite that, it appeared to be one-way instead of two. For she did not seem be reciprocating what he offered. Many would say she is too cold, others might say she fell for someone else. But in spite of the various reasons, he never gave up. When the time calls, he would still use himself as a shield to protect her, and a sword to fight for her.

Just like how he described himself, a lone wolf who howls to the moon and stars in the night sky, wishing he could become one himself. But he could not have the brightest star. It is somewhere near, somewhere where he could see, but yet so far that he couldn't reach.

He saw how she excelled and climbed the ladder faster, and he gave chase. It did pain him to draw his blade to her, no matter how poisonous his words are, how vicious his strokes at the blade is, deep down, how he wished he was standing on her side, for any reason at all.

When she left him, he could only say goodbye at a distance. He could only try to erase the wonderful memories he had with her, as they are not only hurting but also delusional. His friends had once told him to give up, for she has gone to live another life that is different from them, but it was all in vain. He can be unreasonable to her, he can ignore her, but he can never deny the fact that he could never give her up. The carefree days were gone, their stealing days are also gone, most importantly, their days with each other are gone, just as how each second each minute is gone.

He would sometimes dream if ever one day they could fight together on the same side, or perhaps go back to their old lives. They may be tough, but at least they are happy. How he wished he could always be by her side to protect her, support her and care for her, no matter how unresponsive she is. How he wished he could erase the hurtful memories of her past and create happy ones for the future. How he wish…

When his wishes came true, when they are fighting alongside each other, he never would want to leave her side. They may take different routes and take on different enemies, but he never wanted it that way. He wanted to watch her back, and have her watch his. Then they can both fight together, knowing that she is safe, and not somewhere unseen.

Somehow she never knew these things. Even if she knew, she chose to ignore it. That is something he could never explain. Even though they have known each other for a very long time, she seems so distant and mysterious. He wanted to close the gap between them, but somehow it was as if fate decided to play a trick on them.

However, she does know and acknowledge what he has done for her. She does care for him. She was horrified to hear news that he was defeated, at the feel of his presence diminishing she lost much of her will, and at the sight of him still in one piece brings her comfort and assurance.

She often lets missions and priorities get in the way for her to care about him. But judging by his character, he would not want her to be saving him, but rather the other way. They both are strong and would never say die easily. They are those who bear the entire burden of sorrows and troubles. Except that they always forget that there is always a shoulder they can lend and depend on, just within reach.

He found her in a clearing, training alone, apparently to get stronger, and fight the next battle with no regrets. It was said that her soul slayer is the most beautiful soul slayer in the entire Soul Society. Its pure white blade and hilt signifies the snow and ice she can summon. Though not the strongest among the family of ice, she still could wield it in nifty times and save a few people from the worst possible scenario. To him, she is the most beautiful woman in Soul Society, just like her soul slayer.

He approached her training grounds as if it were his backyard. She did not turn, nor did she stop. Her strokes are just as powerful and graceful as before, he thought. Then he drew his own blade to meet hers.

Without any word, they started to spar. One swipe, two swipes. One clash, two clashes. Each blow was powerful, neither one of them gave way to each other, but yet not powerful enough to cause the other injury.

He had an advantage; he was taller and bigger than her. But he knew better not to underestimate her. Her small figure gave her agility and flexibility. Their faces showed seriousness, yet behind it was full of joy and fun. After all, it is not everyday you have someone who would go all out to train with you, and not trying to see who is better.

Soon the seriousness melted away to reveal smiles and laughter.

"Why? Did you lose touch after so long?" she mocked.

"Is that the best you can do?" he countered.

But both of them knew that this is not mockery, neither is it gloating. It's just their way of asking how each other are doing these days, an old friend's way.

They struck the other's blade with all their might, and held it there, as if challenging the other's strength. It seems like he is going to win. But she isn't giving up either.

Then she cried out the words to release her soul slayer. He stared wide-eyed and leaped backwards to avoid the incoming attack. But it was not an attack…

It was snowing.

There was snow falling from the sky, gently and smoothly.

She had used her soul slayer to create snow.

He stared and lowered his blade. The beauty of the snow was beyond words of description. He was momentarily immobilized by the view. Then he held out his hand to touch the snow she created.

A snowflake landed on his palm and he brought it closer. It reminded him of her. Her beautiful face and her beautiful smile. It reminded him of the beautiful times they had together. How they would find ways to keep warm on cold winter nights when they were young…

They are so near, and yet so far…

"Merry Christmas."

He looked up as he heard the familiar voice and saw the beautiful face smiling that beautiful smile.

This was the best Christmas present he received so far…

* * *

How's it? Review me and tell me? 


End file.
